


Goodbyes You Don't Hear

by Cheerful_Nightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_Nightmare/pseuds/Cheerful_Nightmare
Summary: Did anyone even love him. . ?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Goodbyes You Don't Hear

**Author's Note:**

> I see Roman angst and raise you for Remus angst.

Remus stood alone.

Seemed these days he was always alone. First he was ripped from his brother, then cast out to the dark side.

Virgil left. But at least he had Janus still. Then Janus left him.

He was all alone. . .

The others didn't need him, the others didn't even notice as he slowly began to fade away, they never invited him to those movie nights, or sleepovers.

Remus knew Thomas would never accept him, so why should he keep trying to show Thomas the full range of creativity? Why should he keep trying to show the other sides what he could do? What he could contribute to Thomas' life!

He was in his room. Laying his back down on his messy bed, staring blankly up at the rotting ceiling. His room was always a mess, random stains covering both the floor and the walls, green paper peeling away from cracked walls.

He had ducked out two months ago, just to see if anyone would really notice his absence, to see if anyone would come looking for him.

No one did. Not even Janus. Not even the one side he thought actually liked him.

He lifted his hand, staring at the fading colours. The longer a side stayed ducked out, the more of them would fade. Remus had already lost his legs and his other arm. Leaving those limbs a dull grey colour. Seemed that his left arm would soon join the others.

A tear rolled down his face.

He closed them, letting his arm flop back down next to him. Remus wouldn't bother trying to save himself. Why should he anyway, when no one cared if he was there or not.

His entire being went grey, as did his clothes, another tear fell landing on the bed as his form completely faded away, leaving nothing of him left in his empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this One-Shot.
> 
> If you guys want it, I may add in the consequences, either the 'good' ending or 'bad' one.


End file.
